Axel's room
}} is the bedroom of Axel Mulligan, that's located on the second floor of the Monkey Toys. Appearance The interior has grayish-blue wallpaper while one side of the wall contains bricks. The brick wall contains a decorative graffiti of "Axl". The floors are made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangles. There are two large windows in the room: one near Axel's bed; and one near a large drawer. The door that leads to Axel's bedroom has three letter-block decorations that spell "Axl". From the pictures and footage available, below are a list of outstanding features: * A cube-shaped ceiling light that has an orange hashtag on each side. * Various bookshelves on the wall. Three of them are placed above Axel's bed. * Axel's bed with a space-themed sheet set. Underneath the bed, there're various toys as well as Bearbarian's Monster Jeep. It's implied that Slobot sleeps underneath the bed. * A shelf near Axel's bed that contains military-themed objects. The shelf serves as a place for Sarge Charge to sleep. * A purple drawer placed near Axel's bed that has a round alarm clock, a long orange slide, and a yellow book. * A hanging inflatable model that serves as a place where Bobbie Blobby places her mecha-suit and the area where she'll sleep. * A book box storage that's placed at the foot of the bed where Axel places his comic books. * A stool with a table lamp with a model of a red car. * A white door that leads to an unknown location. * Various movie posters on the walls. Two "Deter" posters are seen in the room. * A large framed picture that contains panels from an untitled manga. * The Power Players' communication monitor. * A desk that contains Axel's computer, a black desk lamp, and a green drawing board. Sometimes a blue cap is placed on the desk lamp. * A terrarium with plastic decorations to resemble a tropical island. The terrarium serves as a place for Galileo to sleep. * Two large treasure chests where Axel would put away his other toys. A large toy robot is placed near the purple and brown chest that's located near the door. * A large pillow in the shape of a green monster. * Three skateboards that have a picture of a dog. * A surfboard wall decor. * A black rug that contains the words "Game on" near the closet. * A closet that has white doors. The bottom shelf of the closet contains toy barrels, Legos, toy archery set, a plastic gray castle, a small plastic brown treasure chest, and Bearbarian's mask. The shelf serves as a place for Bearbarian to sleep. * A shelf that contains items related to wrestling. There's a toy wrestling ring that serves as a place for Masko to sleep. * A door frame that contains a gray staircase to an unknown room. Residents * Axel Mulligan * Sarge Charge * Bearbarian * Masko * Bobbie Blobby * Galileo * Slobot Sightings Episodes Trivia * The "Deter" poster is based on the Barack Obama "Hope" poster. * Since the room has a terrarium and a food container even before Galileo comes to live with Axel, it's possible that either Uncle Andrew or Axel used to have a reptile as a pet. * The rug has the same catchphrase Axel always says whenever he transforms into Action Axel which is by saying "Game on". * Each of the Power Players toys has an area in the room where they reside and sleep. * The room has been part of multiple villain attacks: ** In the opening theme sequence, Madcap, Porcupunk, Orangutank, Princess Sugar Salt, and Dynamo all invade the room by entering the bedroom windows. ** In "Unboxing Part 2", the Power Players all mistake Axel as an ally to Madcap and they all attack him in his room. Later, Madcap arrives in the room and fights with Action Axel. ** While Thermometron 9000 is technically an anti-villain since it doesn't have any association with Madcap, it causes a tornado inside the room when it gets malfunctioned in "Attack of Thermometron 9000". ** In "The Dynamo Dynamic", Dynamo invades the room by entering a window to kidnap Slobot. ** In "Access Denied", Madcap invades the room to search for Sarge Charge's "secret" weapon. ** In "Side Kicked", Pyrant and his army invade the room and puts Action Axel's teammates under his control. ** In "Gathering Dark", Dynamo enters the room to steal the upgraded Monster Jeep after Galileo posted a photo of it online. Gallery Concept art Axel's room background concept art (Night).png Lamp and Turntable concept art.jpg Bobbie Blobby's lair concept art.jpg Bearbarian's lair concept art.jpg Bearbarian's lair concept art 2.jpg Bearbarian's lair concept art 3.jpg Galileo's lair concept art.jpg Mecha in Axel's room concept art.jpg Sarge Charge's lair concept art 2.jpg Sarge Charge's lair concept art 3.jpg Sarge Charge's lair concept art.jpg Axel's room wall decor concept art.jpg